One by One
by raYo
Summary: Kaum aus der frühen Kreidezeit entkommen, finden sich Connor, Abby und der Rest des Teams erneut in der Vergangenheit wider. Doch nicht die Raubtiere aus der Epoche sind die Jäger, vor denen sich das Team in acht nehmen sollte. One by One…
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** raYo  
**Titel:** One by One  
**Anzahl der Kapitel:** noch nicht bekannt  
**Raiting:** P – 16/18

**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte an Primeval liegen bei ITV. Allein der Plot ist mir.

**Summary:** Kaum aus der frühen Kreidezeit entkommen, finden sich Connor, Abby und der Rest des Teams erneut in der Vergangenheit wider. Doch nicht die Raubtiere aus der Epoche sind die Jäger, vor denen sich das Team in acht nehmen sollte. One by One…

**One by One**

- 1 -

Zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht schlug Connor die Augen auf. Nicht weit, denn schon beim Erkennen des flackernden, rötlich-gelben Scheines wusste er, dass der Alptraum noch nicht geendet hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er die Lider erneut und versuchte das aufkeimende Unbehagen hinunterzuschlucken. Dies war nun schon die zweite Nacht, die sie unter freiem Himmel verbrachten und irgendetwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass es nicht die Letzte bleiben würde.

Ein leises Rascheln durchkreuzte seine Gedanken und veranlasste ihn dazu, dass er seine Augen ein weiteres Mal öffnete und einen Schatten erkannte, der ihm die Sicht auf das wärmende Feuer fast gänzlich verwehrte. Seine Augen brauchten ein paar Sekunden, um dem Schatten schärfere Konturen zu geben.

Danny hatte sich halb über das Feuer gebeugt, um es zu schüren. Wahrscheinlich konnte auch er nicht schlafen. Kein Wunder, schließlich waren sie erst vor wenigen Wochen einer ähnlichen Situation aus genau dieser Zeit entkommen – allerdings nur mit der Hilfe von Becker und Sarah.

Doch nun saßen sie alle hier fest. Und damit meinte er wirklich alle. Selbst Lester lag unweit von ihm entfernt und sah ihm nun, da sein Blick in seine Richtung geschweift war, direkt in die Augen.

Wie hatte er nur annehmen können, dass er der Einzige war, dem der wohltuende Schlaft nicht vergönnt war?

Connor seufzte, wich schnell Lesters böse-funkelndem Blick aus und richtet seinen müden Körper auf, während er ein vereinzeltes Knacken seiner Knochen hören konnte. Dieser kreidezeitliche Boden war definitiv nichts für seinen Rücken. Sein Fuß schmerzte ein wenig, als er sich streckte. Noch immer merkte er den Bruch, den er sich vor einigen Wochen bei ihrem kleinen Ausflug in die frühe Kreidezeit, zugezogen hatte. Gott sei Dank war er nun soweit verheilt, dass er ohne weitere Probleme laufen konnte – zumindest, wenn es ein angenehmes Tempo war und sie vor nichts flüchten mussten.

Connors Blick glitt über die schlafende Person neben ihm. Abbys platinblonde Haare lagen wirr um ihren Kopf und wirkten jetzt in der Dunkelheit und aufgrund des flackernden Lichtes ein wenig surreal. Dennoch freute er sich, dass wenigstens sie ein wenig Ruhe gefunden hatte. Auch Sarah, die direkt neben Abby lag, hatte ihre Augen fest verschlossen. Wie sehr er die Beiden doch beneidete.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Abby stemmte er sich nun gänzlich in die Höhe und trottete mit noch immer schmerzendem Fuß – Hatte er sich wirklich so sehr gestreckt, dass der Schmerz anhielt? – hinüber zu Danny, der es sich mittlerweile auf dem umgekippten Baumstamm gemütlich gemacht hatte und ins Feuer starrte.

Wortlos ließ er sich neben ihm nieder und musterte die Dunkelheit, die ihr nächtliches Lager umhüllte und auf eine gespenstische Art zu verschlucken drohte.

„Wir sollten morgen noch einmal versuchen den Detektor zu reparieren", murmelte Danny, ohne vom Feuer aufzusehen. In Connors Ohren klangen seine Worte allerdings nur matt und niedergeschlagen. Sie beide wussten, dass dieser erneute Versuch aussichtslos war. Immerhin hatte Connor bereits die vergangenen Stunden daran gesessen, dieses Ding wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Doch es war zwecklos. Der Sturz auf die harten Felsen hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Detektor nicht mehr aus nur einem Stück bestand. Und ohne Ersatzmaterial war es Connor einfach unmöglich, etwas Funktionstüchtiges zustande zu bringen.

Connor murmelte nur ein leises ‚Hmm' als Antwort und rieb sich müde die Augen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt sein Bett – weich, kuschelig, warm. Zuhause eben.

Ein Klaps auf seine Schulter holte ihn aus seinem Wunschtraum zurück ins Hier und Jetzt – oder sollte er lieber ‚Ins Hier und Damals' sagen? Er war verwirrt.

„Du solltest schlafen, Connor."

Diese Worte kamen ausgerechnet von der Person, die wahrscheinlich noch blutunterlaufenere Augen hatte, als er selbst. Dennoch rang er sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Ich finde, Schlaf wird überbewertet."

„Essen auch…", fügte Danny mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu und klopfte ihm abermals auf die Schulter.

„Und nun hau schon ab."

Mit einem letzten Blick wandte er sich von Danny ab und begab sich zurück zu seinem Nachtlager, direkt neben Abby. Er fing ihren Blick ein, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte und näher an ihn heran rutschte. Im nächsten Moment spürte er ihren Kopf an seiner Seite und ihren Arm, der auf seinem Bauch zum liegen kam. Die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, tat ihm gut. Auch wenn es hier tagsüber wesentlich wärmer war, als in der bekannten Gegenwart, so war es nachts umso kälter.

Also legte Connor, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, um sie so noch ein wenig näher an sich heranzuziehen, bevor auch er seine Augen schloss und ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht versuchte, Schlaf zu finden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** raYo  
**Titel:** One by One  
**Anzahl der Kapitel:** noch nicht bekannt  
**Raiting:** P – 16/18

**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte an Primeval liegen bei ITV. Allein der Plot ist mir.

**Summary:** Kaum aus der frühen Kreidezeit entkommen, finden sich Connor, Abby und der Rest des Teams erneut in der Vergangenheit wider. Doch nicht die Raubtiere aus der Epoche sind die Jäger, vor denen sich das Team in acht nehmen sollte. One by One…

**One by One**

- 2 -

Als Connor das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war die nächtliche Schwärze einer angenehmen Helligkeit gewichen. Noch immer lag Abby eng an ihn geschmiegt und schlief. Er entschied, dass auch er seine Augen noch einmal schließen sollte, um den Moment zu genießen – wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um ein Thema, was ihn seit Wochen – nein, eigentlich schon seit Jahren – beschäftigte. Zwar war er nach der Rückkehr in die Gegenwart und seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus wieder bei Abby eingezogen, doch irgendwie hatten sie bis zum heutigen Tage noch nicht ernsthaft über den Kuss gesprochen, der in Connors Erinnerung schon gefühlte Jahrzehnte zurücklag.

Er seufzte kaum merklich und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, bevor er seine Augen öffnete und in das Blätterdach der Bäume starrte. Er spürte, dass sich Abby regte, jedoch hielt er seinen Blick weiterhin geradeaus.

„Es ist immer noch so kalt", hörte er ihre murmelnde Stimme und strich ihr bei diesen Worten unbewusst über die Seite, auf der sein Arm noch immer ruhte.

„Warte noch eine Stunde und dir wird schon wieder viel zu warm sein", erwiderte Connor ein wenig heißer klingend und sah ihr schließlich direkt in die blauen Augen, „oder du findest einen Weg nach Hause."

Connor versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und drückte Abby noch ein wenig fester an sich. Früher hätte er sich vor solch einer Nähe gefürchtet, doch mittlerweile war dies für ihn so natürlich, wie das Amen in der Kirche.

„Eins weiß ich: Beim nächsten Mal nehm ich mir definitiv wärmere Klamotten oder ein paar Decken mit."

„Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben wird", erwiderte Connor und rieb weiterhin Abbys Seite. „Zwei Mal reicht mir wirklich."

Er sah, wie sich auf Abbys Lippen ein Lächeln schlich.

„Dabei machst du dich echt ganz gut als urzeitlicher MacGyver", lachte sie nun gänzlich und richtete sich ein wenig auf, um Connor direkt in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Tja, ich glaube, dieses Mal hat dein MacGyver versagt. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie ich aus einem Kaugummi eine Bombe basteln soll – geschweige denn den Detektor wieder in Gang bringe", seufzte Connor und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander. Er begegnete Abbys Blick ein weiteres Mal und war kurzzeitig gefangen von ihrem durchdringenden Blick.

„Setz dich nicht selbst so unter Druck, Connor. Wir alle hier wissen, dass du dein möglichstes tust, um das Ding wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Du bist auch nur ein Mensch."

Ihr Blick wurde intensiver und Connor wich diesem augenblicklich aus. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Aber dennoch war er sich der Schuld bewusst, die auf seinen Schultern lastete. Er war es schließlich gewesen, der den Detektor bei der Flucht vor einer Meute Raptoren fallen gelassen hatte.

„Dein Leben ging in diesem Moment vor und jedem von uns hätte es genauso gehen können, wir dir. Keiner macht dir einen Vorwurf", redete sie weiter, während sie mit einer Hand an Connors Kinn griff, um diesen dazu zu zwingen, sie anzusehen.

„Lester schon", murmelte Connor unter Abbys Griff und sah, wie sich erneut ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Wenn es nach Lester gegangen wäre, wären die Raptoren wahrscheinlich freiwillig von dannen gezogen, weil er sie mit ‚Do not'-Post-its zugeklebt hätte."

Abbys leises Lachen steckte auch Connor an und er musste zugeben, dass sie genau wusste, wie sie ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken befreien konnte.

„Ich hoffe, er hat diese Schilder nicht dabei. Ich mag sie nämlich nicht mehr sehen. Sie haben mich ein klein wenig eingeengt, muss ich gestehen", lächelte Connor und richtete sich, mit Abby an seiner Seite, ein klein wenig auf, um den Schlaf aus seinen Knochen zu kriegen.

„Wirklich? Und ich dachte, du hättest dich bei ihm voll entfalten können", kicherte Abby und klopfte ihm leicht auf den Oberschenkel. „Ich hatte mir nämlich schon überlegt, ob ich das bei mir zu Hause nicht auch einführen sollte. Dann lägen wenigstens nicht immer deine Boxershorts auf dem Badezimmerboden."

„Und keine Socken oder Handschuhe im Brotbackautomaten!", drängte sich nun Lesters Stimme an Connors Ohr. Augenblicklich schloss er die Augen und hoffte, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Er war noch nicht bereit, um sich seinem Boss zu stellen.

„Ich wollte sie doch nur warm halten…", murmelte er stattdessen und seufzte brunnentief.

Lester schnaubte kurz und wandte sich dann wieder ab, um es sich erneut auf seinem Schlafplatz gemütlich zu machen. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. Er war noch nie so lange mit seinen Mitarbeitern zusammen gewesen. Und dann musste er sich jetzt auch noch in einer anderen Zeit mit ihnen herumschlagen. Er hoffte inständig, dass es Connor bald gelang, den Detektor wieder in Gang zu bringen, auch wenn er wusste, dass diese Hoffnung wahrscheinlich vergebens war.

Abby indes war Lesters Abgang gefolgt, wobei sie gleichzeitig festgestellt hatte, dass Connor sich nach dessen Weggang merklich entspannt hatte. Es tat ihr so unendlich leid, Connor so zu sehen. Sie wusste, wie wichtig er für das Team war und was er bisher schon alles geleistet hatte. Es war also nur unfair, wenn ihm irgendjemand jetzt böses wollte, nur weil er den Detektor fallen gelassen hatte. Ohne Connor hätte es nämlich eben jenen nie gegeben.

Ein lautes Knurren riss Abby aus ihren Gedanken und schon im nächsten Moment sah sie, dass Connor sie beschämt ansah. Seine Hand lag auf seinem Bauch, der augenscheinlich nach Essen verlangte. Sie lächelte und nickte schließlich leicht.

„Ich hab auch Hunger. Lass uns nachsehen, welche kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten heute vom Hotel-Pagen gebracht wurden."

Abby reichte Connor die Hand, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen und zu Connors Freude stellte er fest, dass die Schmerzen in seinem Fuß von vergangener Nacht wieder komplett verschwunden waren. Er sah sich kurz um und entdeckte Danny und Sarah, die schon von Weitem um die Wette strahlten. Erst als sie näher kamen konnte Connor erkennen, was sie bei sich trugen.

„Didelphimorphia…"

„Was?", fragte Abby unwissend.

„Opossums…", antwortete Connor ihr mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Die wollt ihr aber nicht essen, oder?"

„Deswegen haben wir sie gefangen, Connor", grinste Danny und schmiss die drei toten Tiere, die er getragen hatte, neben das nur noch glimmende Feuer.

„Euch ist schon bewusst, dass Opossums wahrscheinlich so schmecken, wie Stinktiere riechen?", erwiderte Connor und beugte sich kritisch über die toten Tiere, die Sarah noch immer an den Schwänzen hielt. „Und der Geruch scheint auch identisch."


End file.
